Bumpy
by Tempsqa
Summary: Bumper and Fat Amy. Yes, I went there. We can all appreciate that something's going on there right? Here's their little side story :) Rated for language
1. Can I have your number?

**Yup, I'm into Pitch Perfect too :) I've shipped Bumpy for a while so lets get on with it :D**

"Oh hey, what are you two turd burgers talking about?" Amy asked, walking over to two guys she had seen standing and talking alone.

"You are probably the grossest human being I've ever seen" The shorter of the two replied, pushing his friend away

So that's how it was? Alright! "Well, you're no panty dropper yourself" she replied, raising an eyebrow

"So, I have a feeling we should kiss" the boy replied, his eyes meeting hers "is that feeling a good feeling, or an incorrect feeling?"

Amy found herself lost in the boys eyes for a short time "Well, sometimes I think I could do crystal meth. Then I think, hmmm, better not" she replied, flirting in her own little way

The boy chuckled "So, what's your name, blondie?"

"Fat Amy" she replied with a smile

"_Fat_ Amy?" he asked with raised eyebrows "You call yourself that?"_  
_

"If others are going to, why not, right?" she smiled weakly "How about you? your name, I mean"

"Bumper" the boy replied "I would love to get to know you... Amy" he began to move closer to her, leaning in for a kiss

"I- I better go see what Becca's doing" she said suddenly, Bumper's lips were about 5 centimeters away from hers

"Amy wait" Bumper called as she began to walk away "could I have your number?"

Amy smiled back at him "Of course you can"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. Treble boned

**Wow, not used to so little reviews, guess there's less in the Pitch Perfect fandom? either that or you're just a quiet fandom hehe :)**

**Fatbumper: Yay, I'm not the only one! Whenever I'm like "I ship Bumper and Fat Amy" people look at me weirdly :o there's so obviously something there!**

"Okay, soprano's in the front, alto's at the back" Aubrey called, beginning the first Bella's rehearsal "as you can see, Cory is not here. Last night she was treble boned. She has been disinvited from the Bella's"

"That oath was serious?" Becca asked, obviously shocked

"Dixie chick serious! You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a treble"

That wasn't exactly 'whoever you want to' "That's not going to be easy" Stacy interjected "he's a hunter" she said, referring to her lady bits

"You call it a dude?" Becca asked, obviously amused

"Stacy, the Treble's don't respect us. And if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power"

Amy cringed at Aubrey's comment "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate"

"So, does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey asked, ignoring Amy's comment

The girl on Amy's left looked down at the ground, Aubrey's eyes burning into her "It was an accident, and I-"

"Turn in your scarf and go" Aubrey replied coldly

The girls watched as the bespectacled girl fished the scarf from her hand bag and ran out of the auditorium "Was that necessary?" Becca asked, horrified at how nasty Aubrey just was

"This is war, Becca" Aubrey began "and it is my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick ass songs, sung and choreographed to perfection. And there is only four month's till regional's, so if you have a problem with how I run the Bella's you can just-" she turned her back to the group, her hand raised to her mouth

"Don't stress out" Chloe said, comforting the blonde "calm down, remember what happened last year"

Lily raised her hand, saying something inaudible "What are you saying?" Chloe asked. She began again, same result.

"What happened last year?" Amy asked, seeming how nobody else was asking

Chloe turned to Aubrey, she gave a nod and Chloe went and retrieved the tablet, finding a video and handing it to the group of girls.

...

_Bumper: Hey, shit face! dinner tonight?_

Amy stared at the message a while before replying. What happened at rehearsals today really struck her. She loved being a part of the Bella's, if Aubrey knew she was being asked to dinner by not only a treble, but the _head_ treble? you know what? Screw her!

_Amy: Sounds good, limp dick. What time?_

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. Netflix and Pizza

**I'm sorry, this is really poorly written :/**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it :)**

"Y'know, I was a tad confused when you said to wear track pants" Amy laughed "but what more perfect attire for pizza and Netflix"

Bumper fell on to the couch "Your table for ze evening, m'lady" he spoke in an over the top french accent and motioned beside him

Amy laughed at Buster before sitting down beside him "Okay, but no cuddling!"

"Aw!" Buster said, moving closer to her "but ze french are known for ze cuddling!" he said, raising his eyebrows and tackling Amy on to the couch

"Stop it!" Amy giggled "I'll blow my 'BU rape whistle'!"

Buster looked into Amy's eyes "You wouldn't!" he said cheekily, leaning in a kissing her.

...

It was the night of the riff off, all four acapalla groups were inside the empty pool. "Welcome to the riff off! who's ready to get vocal?" the student who was hosting the event shouted, sending the groups into claps and cheers. Amy and Bumper exchanged a quick glance and smile "Let's see, our first category... ladies of the eighties!"

Bumper and his group raced to the middle and began to sing 'Hey Mickey'. Bumper's eyes locked on Amy, not noticing the girl from the BU Harmonics until she interrupted their song. And so it went on. That is, until 'The High Notes' sung, moving them on to the next category; Songs about sex. Cynthia Rose walked into the middle, followed by Stacy "Lesbihonest!" Amy coughed as Cynthia began to grind on Stacy. The songs began to run their course again before Becca ran into the middle

"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet the homies got RB, collab' creations bump like Acne, no doubt I put it down, never slouch as long as my credit can vouch a dog couldn't catch me straight up tell me who can stop when Dre making moves attracting honeys like a magnet giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent still moving this flavour with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy the original rump shakers" Wow! who knew Becca could rap? Amy began to go through the song in her head, realizing she knew it "Shorty get down, good lord" Becca began again, singing this time "baby got them moping all over town"

"Strictly bitch, you don't play around cover much ground, got game by the pound" Amy sung, joining in. The rest of the Bella's joined in as Amy gave the trebles (mainly Bumper) the finger

"I gotta back it up, we out!" Becca sung, finishing the song

"Tough call ladies! the word you had to match was it and you sung it's. You are cut off, the trebles win!"

Amy looked over at Aubrey, a deep scowl located on her face. Bella's rehearsal would not be fun tomorrow.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. I've been shot

**Short chapter, but I'm tired lol**

**Fatbumper: Yes, bumpy is awesome! :D I don't ship Bechloe tbh :/ I prefer Becca and Jesse (please don't hate me)**

"You were amazing!" Bumper said to Amy the day after the Regional competition "I have to admit, I was a little turned on when you ripped your blouse off" he winked, wrapping his arms around her

Amy pushed him off "Are you crazy?" she asked "If I'm seen even talking to you, I could be kicked off the Bella's"

"Woah" Bumper said, raising his hands "someone's a little grumpy"

"I'm sorry" Amy said in a stressed voice "Aubrey's been on my back about doing the song properly, and Ya dee ya dee ya!"

"Normal's boring!" Bumper said "the audience loved you!"

Amy's eyes shot to Bumpers "Try telling Aubrey that" Amy sighed "I- I should go" she said, giving Bumper a small peck on the cheek "see you later"

...

"Alright, I've just got to pump and dump" Amy declared to the bus full of Bella's, exiting the bus.

She placed the nozzle into the bus before she heard "Hey Amy!" before she knew it, flying mexican food was being hurled towards her

"I've been shot!" she called out, it was the first thing that came to mind and it sure got the Bella's out of the bus quickly. "Bumper threw a big-ass burrito at me." Amy was annoyed. Playful banter was one thing, but this was just annoying "I'm gonna kill him, I swear. I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. Boyfriend

**I know, I know, I'm horrible with updating this story! D: Uh, I hope you guys like this chapter?**

**Fat Bumper: Aw thank you :)**

**HeartlessOtaku: Thanks :D and yay another Bumpy shipper ^.^**

Amy sat in the drivers seat of the Bella's bus, seething. Playful banter was one thing, throwing mexican food was another. Becca leaned forward "You've got a little so-"

"Leave it, it fuels my hate fire!" Amy said, attempting to make light of the situation

The bus began to slow before it eventually came to a stop "What's happened?" Aubrey asked with a confused look on her face

Oh no, how was she going to explain this? "Uh, we kind of sort of just ran out of gas" Amy replied

"How could that be? you just filled up the tank"

"Well I was" Amy began "but then I got hit with flying mexican food!"

"Maybe we could-" Chloe began

"No, don't even say it!" Aubrey replied harshly

Amy finally caught on to what they were talking about, her mouth began running quicker than her brain "No, we could!" she smiled "I've got Bumpers number!"

"Why have you got Bumpers number?" Aubrey asked, suspicion coating her every word

Was this bitch playing 20 questions or..? "Ummmmm... Uhhhhhhhh"

...

"Heeeey! Ladies!" Bumper smiled "come to take a ride on the pimp bus?" all the girls grunted in disgust walking past him, including Amy "Hey Ams, what's wrong?" he asked with real sincerity

"Hm, I don't know" she began "maybe my boyfriend threw mexican food at me?"

Bumper was taken aback "B- boyfriend?" he asked

Oh god! she had let her mouth run faster than her brain again! "Um, I mean, uh-" she looked at him helplessly before walking into the bus and taking a seat. This was going to be a long bus ride

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Trebleboned

**Because 'FatBumper' asked so nicely :) I'm sorry the reviews on this take so much time :o if you really like my writing you could maybe go to Fictionpress and read my original? lol! same user as on here**

**FatBumper: Here y'go sweet :)**

**angelsfangs: Thanks :D**

The bus came up outside the event hall and everyone piled off. Amy and Bumper were two of the last people to exit since they had sat at the back. "Hey Ams!" Bumper called, grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him. "Look, I'm sorry I threw the burrito at you. I was just trying to be cool in front of the guys and I- I got carried away, I'm sorry."

Amy smiled faintly, up at him "It's okay" she said in a whisper. She looked as if she were close to tears. "I, uh- excuse me, Aubrey will be wanting to know where I am"

She left the bus, leaving Bumper standing there, alone.

...

It was the day after regionals and Bumper and Amy hadn't spoken since the bus incident. "Hey Amy! wait up!" Bumper called

Amy looked around, her shoulders tensing up. "What do you want?"

Bumper caught up to her, slightly out of breath "I- I want you" he said, gasping back breaths of air

Amy was taken aback "Wh- what do you mean?" Bumper grabbed Amy's hands "Bumper stop! they'll see."

"Let them" Bumper replied, launching forward into a kiss. On the pull back the pair looked into each others eyes, Bumper falling down to his knee's "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?"

A tear ran down Amy's cheek, she looked at everybody watching them "Yes!" she cheered, looking back to him "Yes, of course!"

...

"Amy, could we have a little discussion?" Aubrey asked as Amy showed up to Bella's rehearsals, smiling like an idiot.

Amy's expression fell, nervous to what would happen in this 'discussion' "Hey Aubs" she began nervously

"Amy, I think you know what I pulled you aside to talk about" Aubrey began with a serious look on her face

"Mmm, nah, I don't think so" Amy replied, attempting to stay cool and not give anything away

"Amy, I know you've been Treble boned" Aubrey said calmly "now, because I like you, I'll give you an ultimatum" Amy was speechless, she nodded her head softly "break up with him by semi's or you're out of the Bella's"

**Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
